Once Upon a Time
by Live-Like-its-heaven-on-earth
Summary: ...They Cared...  ScotEng- you may take it as brotherly or romantically or anything in-between  For the ever so darling Zakunai I hope you enjoy this!


**For Zakunai, I hope you enjoy and this is what you wanted and you can ask for something else if it's not, but thank you for the 50****th**** review and for the generally amazingly amazing comments you left! And sorry this is a little later than I originally planned. Anyways enjoy one and all (but especially Zakunai), also I leave the Scottish accent to your own mind- was slightly too lazy to decipher it today.**

_Once upon a time Hadrian's Wall was the only thing that kept them separate, it was the only way of knowing whose land was whose, it was the only reason they had for pretending the other had died long, long ago…_

_._

There was laughter. Drinks were clinked together and the stars lit the moonless sky with glee. Somewhere in the distance children cried into their family-less beds, while their parents, elsewhere, ran in panic to escape as their houses were brought down to rumble and up in flames.

Blonde wisps of hair hid a second of weakness as another bomb fell on his land. The second was gone and he'd continue with his snort of laughter.

Rusty sheets of red hair were roughly pushed away revealing deceiving green eyes as the elder chuckled openly. His leg twitched for a moment as the plane that had passed them earlier, the German pilot polite- or was it cocky? - enough to give them a salute as he passed, released what bombs it had, onto whatever bit of his land it had managed to reach: probably not enough fuel to make it any further or back to mainland Europe. He stretched his leg out, pretending the twitch was from sitting in that position for too long- he would proceed to change position again in five minutes eight seconds, with the exact same thoughts in mind.

They leaned heavily on the wall Rome had "given" them.

"You were such a brat," the elder, Scotland, laughed as he finished retelling his younger brother, England, what had happened when they first met: England being too young to remember.

"You're just an arse," England laughed, refilling his glass with some whiskey.

"I changed my mind, you're still a brat," Scotland sniggered, ruffling the messy mop of hair into an even sorrier state.

"Sticks and stones," England grunted leaning into the Scot's hand, before laughter erupted from him again: Scotland just looked over amused.

"Already drunk?" The red haired Nation laughed as England leaned over too much and fell into his shoulder shaking with laughter.

"Not drunk… per say…" Scotland draped an arm around his younger brother as the blonde giggled into his side.

"Of course," he frowned down at his brother, when the hard-to-breathe-laughter came to a sudden halt. "You alright, Lad?"

"Dying…" he coughed out, as a particularly bad bomb hit some people who couldn't find cover in time.

Scotland rubbed soothing circles into his back, there wasn't a lot else he could do, he himself was dealing with his people dying too, admittedly less than his younger brother: being much further north, but death still slunk its grubby hands on his people. He slumped back into the wall more as he hummed a few songs in the hope of distracting his younger brother.

"Are you humming: There always be an England?" England asked between coughs and snickers.

"It's the only thing I could think of brat…" He tapped his brother not daring to hit him properly like he usually would and continued to hum.

England tried to calm the coughing fit, enjoying his brother's comforting rough voice, his comforting gestures and just his general _being_ there. It was wonderful to know someone was there and that where some had fell-

"I wish France hadn't had fallen… leaving me on my own…" he grumbled into his brother's side and he heard Scotland sigh.

"Aye… But you're not on your own are you Laddie?"

He feels the border that connects him to Scotland, he feels Wales as well of course, but he can feel Scotland beside him both in person and territory and it's kinda shocking just thinking back to how Rome tried his best to keep them separate.

"There's no wall keeping us apart this time…" England hears the knocking sound Scotland makes as he rests his knuckles against the stone. "Its ruins now and it's not even on our boarder anymore. So you're not alone Laddie, you've got me through and through."

And for that England is eternally grateful… even if he won't admit it to himself…

_._

_Once upon a time they were introduced to each other as brothers and in the same sentence told that they wouldn't be able to live while the other lives…_

_._

Scotland remembers how England and he used to try and kill each other. He remembers killing his younger brother a few times; he remembers being killed by his younger brother… quite a lot.

He remembers the uncontrollable urge to want to see the other painted with his own blood. To see him gone. To own his land completely… he remembers that time far too well… and he knows England is plagued with those memories too…

But it's as he sits with his brother, cigarette lit between his lips, his brother beside him rolling his own unlit cigarette between his fingers that he doesn't particularly care about their past, they're going to war. Or… well, they're _at_ war.

The Great War as they call it… they're all called the Great War.

But no it's as he sits there beside his brother, their people dying in trenches, fighting for Belgium and France… England feels strange fighting _for_ France: Scotland spends his days reminiscing with his old ally. But no it has nothing to do with France when he goes over to the donation tank that's been travelling across Britain and it's got nothing to do with France when he throws in any and all change he has on him.

He turns to his brother, takes a long drag from his cigarette, let's the smoke kill his lungs before breathing it out of his mouth, he smiles a completely sincere smile at his brother before muttering such wonderfully fleeting words that his brother can't help but be embarrassed before turning back to his cigarette.

"_For England, huh?"_

_._

_Once upon a time sharing an island brought a divide they couldn't escape from, they wanted to wipe the other off _their_ land or make the other the same as them…_

_._

**10…**

The countdown starts as normal, but it's not normal this time around.

**9…**

No it's the millennium; a whole new digit is added to the front.

**8…**

And that of course makes a difference.

**7…**

They hope for the best for the UK and the commonwealth.

**6…**

Because of course the Empire has long since gone.

**5…**

Well, ok it hasn't been that long, but it's been some time none the less.

**4…**

Maybe this will be a millennium of peace; the Empires have disappeared after all.

**3…**

Probably not.

**2…**

But people hope.

**1…**

And that's all anyone really asks for.

The fireworks go off and England looks to the sky as it is introduced to red, greens, blues, yellows, whites and so many different shades of every colour. It reminds him of Bonfire night, the celebration of the death of a fugitive. Guy Fawkes: hung drawn and quartered. He can't help but associate fireworks with the death of one of his people. He's a cynic through and through.

The familiar tune of Auld Lang Syne starts up and all those in the millennium dome, all those in the circle go to put their arms together. They're in London, so England expects it'll be done the English way, but of course he's between their Queen and Scotland.

Its a few seconds late when he feels Scotland and their Queen's hands join his own. He looks over at Scotland inquisitively. Scotland grins, leans over to explain between singing.

"The Scottish way," England rolls his eyes but before Scotland pulls away completely, he whispers. "Let's hope for a good year."

England smiles and even though he doesn't believe it for a second he can't help but add:

"Let's hope for a good millennium."

_._

_Once upon a time an agreement was a foreign policy neither of them planned on consenting to…_

_._

"It looks ridiculous…"

Scotland agrees; because it very much does, but he's not about to openly agree with that, agreeing meant giving England his consent to only having the stupid George's cross on their ships and he very much doesn't believe it will be _THEIR_ ship if he does that.

"I mean flying two flags like that is just dim-witted! I mean I know James is doing his best to keep both our people pleased but this is…"

And it's rare to have England stuck for words so Scotland helpfully adds: "ridiculous?" It's a simple word to England, but it will most certainly do.

"Yes! And… and…"

"And what?"

"…We should make a new flag…" And England looks determined. England _IS _determined. And it doesn't sound like a _horrible_ idea, so Scotland find himself agreeing and he's not sure if he'd like the whole agreeing thing to carry on or to stop already…

_._

_Once upon a time there was no love given to the Patriotic Scots, they would become English and enjoy it; the Scots had a similar idea of the noble Englishmen joining Scottish ranks…_

_._

Scotland can't light his cigarette freely anymore. He doesn't mind, he had the smoking law first after all, but it does feel weird not lighting one when he goes to speak to England.

"So…" It's awkward, but he figures it was going to be whatever way about it this came to be, so they just stand there facing each other in silence.

There's a train station he's got to find behind him somewhere at King's Cross, but he doesn't mind waiting for the next one if he misses it, though it'll probably be absolutely packed, just like the one he's meant to be on is… He sighs and smiles over at England; he's always been the first to smile sincerely at England: he doesn't mind.

"Come here you brat," he laughs, pulling England into a surprising hug and ruffles his brother's hair fondly. "You always have and you'll always be a brat…"

England's fists get caught in the front of Scotland's shirt, his head resting against the Scot's collarbone. Scotland rests his chin on top of England messy hair and they stay still for a while just leaning on each other. It's a short moment; their moments are always short… fleeting…

"And you'll always been an arse…" England mutters and Scotland laughs his agreement.

He doesn't really want to let go, but his train is departing and staying any longer would only involve more silence and it's not like he's leaving never to seen again (it doesn't work that way for Nations, they all _need_ each other), so he pulls himself away, grinning and giving another fond ruffle to the forever messy hair, he turns and heads towards the train. He wanted to walk away in a cool way like some of his actors… like David Tenant in Doctor Who or Sean Connery in James Bond, but he has to stop to see what platform he's on.

It's through the pause that England walks up beside him, helps him find the platform and waves good-bye to his brother a sad but encouraging smile on his face.

"Do your best…" He mutters, unsure if his older brother can hear him, but he'll say it anyway. "I'll be here if you need the help…"

And Scotland's gone, left London and the Union, but England smiles he's not really gone… He's still a train ride away, a plane ride away, he still has the border between them in the north… they're still together on their little island… and that's ok…

It's ok…

_._

_Once upon a time they cared about "once upon a time", or at least they did until they figured… "Once upon a time" was really only the beginning of the story and stories couldn't always remain horrible and tragic… especially with their long lives…_

_._

**A/N:** _once again I hope you enjoyed Zakunai and if it didn't turn out how you expected you're always welcomes to ask for something else and again sorry for the delay (college started up again and my pottermore account came and I got distracted with it all DX)._

_Ok other than that also saying if I haven't replied to the usual people I chat to I shall I was busy (distracted) ok onto kinda historical notes:_

_First part was in World War Two, the bombs, etc. There was a base at Hadrian's wall that my Nan's friend was at, which is why I know of it and Hadrian's wall used to divide the countries, Rome made it of course it's in England's land nowadays because of the border wars… there were a lot of them… Also "there always be an England" is a very powerful war time song… _

_Second part was World War One, known as the Great War at the beginning of it for obvious reasons. The tank donation was told by David Tenant on QI so it could be wrong, but he said the city that gave the most change for the war was Glasgow, thus Scotland giving England the change, etc._

_2000, Auld Lang Syne is a song invented by the Scottish, English countries know it as Auld Lang Syne, other countries have changed the title and words and will know it as another song (learnt that from my Polish friend who freaked out when she heard it the first time XD). And… the Queen did the holding hands the same way the Scottish did it and a lot of the English press were like "WTF" and the Scottish were like: "she's doing it the normal way you idiots!"_

_Before the Union flag was invented the Scottish and English flag were flown together under James 1 of England and James 4 of Scotland. It looked stupid a lot of people agreed from all over Britain, thus the Union Jack/flag, but well after the agreeing of joining the flag there wasn't much agreement on the actual flag for A LONG time! _

_And finally Scotland leaving the UK (if they go through with it) and if you don't want to think of it like that, you may think of it as Scotland getting his own Government._

_Again I hope this was ok… I feel there was a lack of fluff and more brotherly bonding… Oh well, you can tell me if it's awful XP Hope you all enjoyed it and now understand the English and Scottish CAN get along… it just take a few miracles…_


End file.
